The final game
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Endou y sus amigos se ven envueltos en el odio y la oscuridad de una organización que desea acabar no solo con el fútbol si no también...Con sus vidas, amistad y mas... Secretos..Misterios y problemas, serán solo algunas cosas que rodeen a estos chicos. Acompaña a Endou y sus amigos en esta nueva aventura llena de riesgos y futbol.
1. Prologo

**_The final Game._**

 _Una organización se a mantenido entre la sombras por demasiado tiempo…_ _Al comienzo todo era un proyecto…_

 _Pero gracias a ellos…_

 _El proyecto esta en la cima del mundo, ha punto de cumplirse._

 _Sus objetivos…_

 _ **Venganza.**_

 _Ahora Endou y los demás del equipo se ve en vuelto en el juego y deberán encontrar la salida antes de que los trague la oscuridad y la ira._

 _ **Nuevos y viejos amigos**_

 _ **Nuevos rivales**_

 _ **Nuevas técnicas…**_

 _Y mucho más le espera al equipo de Inazuma Japon._

 _ **-Todo acabara hoy...Este es...**_

 _ **El ultimo juego..**_


	2. comiezos

No hay nada más hermoso que volver a reunirse con tus amigos, aquellos con los que compartiste grandes momentos. Con los que reíste y lloraste. Eso lo sabían perfectamente Endou y los demás, pues ahora mismo después de 2 año vuelven a reunirse, sol oque esta vez con 16 años.

Endou: No hay nada como estar todos juntos de nuevo.-Dijo sonriendo, realmente le ponía feliz la idea.

Fubuki: Tienes razón capitán.-Apoyo sonriendo el joven de cabellos plateados.

Goenji: Fue buena idea esto de la reunión, pero ¿De quien ha ocurrido la idea?-pregunto confundido.

Tobitaka: Pues no a sido mía. Solo recibí una carta.

Los demás: Tampoco a sido mía.-dijeron todos confundidos para luego verse.

Fudou: Quieren decir que si no a sido de ninguno de nosotros ¿Alguien mas lo planeo?

Midorikawa: Eso parece, la pregunta correcta es ¿Quién a sido?

Kazemaru: Seguramente allá sido idea del entrenador Kudou.

Fudou: Oh del viejo.

Kidou: ¿Podrías dejar de molestar?

Fudou: No te hable a ti mala imitación de superman

Kidou tan solo gruño.

* * *

¿?: …. Después de tanto….Tiempo esperando.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _La rabia circula por tus venas, y tus manos tiemblan, antes de cerrarse…No querías oír eso, esa cruel verdad, tus ojos se cierran y oprimes las ganas de llorar. Entonces el coloca su mano en tu cabeza y susurra._

 _\- Debes ser fuerte, para demostrarle que tu eres mejor que el. El nunca se a preocupado por ti. Solo fingía, lamento ser yo el que te lo comunique, pero en estos momentos solo puedes confiar en ti y en nosotros…El destruyo todo, es tiempo de que destruyas lo que el mas ama…_

 _\- Quiero venganza ¿Esta mal querer eso?-susurras con temor, jamás habías sentido ese sentimiento, o al menos no lo recuerdas. Pero sabias, no, lo necesitabas, en estos momentos el dolor, la furia jugaban en contra y parecían haber tomado el control de todo tu cuerpo, anulando cualquier pensamiento razonable, que encontrara una explicación coherente a lo que acabas de escuchar._

 _\- No esta mal, es comprensible sentir eso.-dijo sonriendo.- Tan solo no olvides ese sentimiento a la hora que estés frente a el, frente a ellos. Pero debes hacerte fuerte para vencerlo._

 _\- Entiendo. Yo seré fuerte y así lo destruiré a el y a lo que mas ama.-susurras decidió, ya no te importaba nada, tu corazón dolía y todo de ti deseaba verlo sufrir, no importa que sonara cruel eso, lo necesitas no importa el costo._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

* * *

Endou: Chicos, juguemos fútbol.-Grito alegre, mientras embozaba una reluciente sonrisa.

Los demás: Si.-Apoyaron todos al capitán.

Pero antes de que alguno hiciese algún movimiento un balón de fútbol morado se dirigió directamente hacia el defensa y delantero Shirou Fubuki. Pero este se percato antes y logro esquivarlo a continuación se levanto y se acerco al balón seguido de los demás.

Fubuki: ¿Quién ha sido?

¿?: Hmp, Sabía que lo pararías, aunque admito que tenía ganas de que te golpeara.-dijo una voz en un todo algo engreída.-No debí contener mi verdadera fuerza al tirar.

Endou: ¿Quién ah sido?

¿?: No hace falta presentarme, muy pronto seré el que acabe con ustedes.

Endou: ¿Qué?

¿?: Hasta entonces…Mejor no se fíen de nadie.

Endou: Espera…

Silencio…Era lo único que reinaba.

Kidou: Sea quien sea, ya se ha ido.

En ese momento el balón de fútbol, comenzó a brillar, frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Poco a poco el balón fue dejando de brillar, y en ese instante apareció la figura de un chico de túnica negra.

Endou: ¿Que?.Pregunto confundido, no lograba entender que rayos sucedía. Nadie podía distinguir el rostro del chico ya que este iba cubierto por la capucha de la túnica.

¿?:Ustedes han sido elegidos. Serán participantes de un gran y divertido juego que lo decidirá todo, desde el futuro del fútbol, el de su instituto y el de sus vidas inclusive. Seguramente sus entrenadores ya habrán recibido el mensaje, al igual que la otra mitad del equipo. No diremos nada mas, dejaremos que todo lo que sigue sea…Sorpresa jajaja Hasta entonces perdedores den lo mejor que tengan.

 _Este mensaje se auto destruirá en breves segundos_

 _3_

 _2_

Al oír esto ultimo Endou, tomo el balón y lo arrojo al cielo, y al llegar a cero exploto.

* * *

¿?: Ya llego la hora, juro que esta vez acabare con todo…Esta vez….

 _ **Los destruiré.**_


	3. El nuevo equipo

El silencio y la tensión era lo que ahora rondaba al equipo de Inazuma Japon.

Preguntas sin respuestas. Eran lo único que surgía dentro de la mente de ellos.

Y esto hubiese continuado de no ser por que una voz conocida para ellos, los llamo.

Todos despertaron de su trance y buscaron al dueño de la voz, hasta que dieron con el.

Era el entrenador Kudou. Pero este no venia solo, al contrario, con el venían Hitomiko y Hibiki, y detrás de ellos venian varias chicas.

Hibiki: Por sus caras veo que les ha llegado la noticia.

Endou: Si, ¿Tienen idea de quienes son?

Kudou: No, prácticamente son un misterio.

¿?: ¿Misterio? Digamos que no tanto.

Goenji: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: La nueva gerente. Mi nombre es Kyoko (significado: espejo). No hace falta que se presenten yo y mi compañera, lo sabemos todo de ustedes.

Kidou: ¿A que te refieres?

Kyoko sonríe de manera arrogante: Kotori (significado: pájaros de la suerte) dile.

Kotori: Somos las elegidas para ser sus gerentes, hemos investigado acerca de cada uno de ustedes. Y sobre sus contrincantes. Lamentablemente tienen muy bien guardados la información, pero no se preocupen.

Natsumi: Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y yo somos las gerentes.

Kyoko: Pues ahora seremos nosotras, pero si quieres puedes permanecer, no ayudaras pero al menos tendrás el titulo.

Endou: Esperen un segundo, ¿Como podemos confiar en ustedes?

Kyoko: ….Sinceramente ni yo sabría decirles. No creo que este bien lo que ellos hacen, pero…Con el poder que tienen….Pueden hacer lo que quieren. Eh sido gerente de muchos equipos antes, todos perdieron. No quiero….Ver lo que he visto.

Kotori: La información que les daremos deberán aprovecharla bien. Pero la información de algunos de los jugadores que hemos recolectado…

Shirou: ¿Sucede algo?

Kotori: Nada. Por ahora no se preocupen. Concéntrense en ganar, eso es lo importante.

Kyoko: Las reglas son que deberá haber un equipo femenino. Les informaremos si surge una nueva.

Endou: ….Bien, eso será un problema, no tenemos un equipo femenino.

Hitomiko: Suerte que me tienen, ya tengo el equipo.

Endou y los demás del equipo: ¿EN SERIO?

Natsumi: Veo que te adelantaste…

Hitomiko: hmp, normal lo recibí hace mas de una semana. Así que les presento al equipo femenino de Inazuma Japón:

Midou Reika.

Reika: Hola de nuevo.-dijo sonriendo (solo pondré descripción de personajes nuevos)

Urabe Rika.

Rika: ¿eh? ¿yo?

Zaizen Touko,

Touko: Me parece bien, puede que sea divertido.

Reina Yagami.

Reina: Hola.

Mitsuki Shimizu.

Mitsuki: Hola jejeje. – Dijo sonriendo alegre. Mitsuki es una chica pelirroja, el largo de su cabello es hasta la cintura y tiene un mechón que cae sobre su ojo derecho (a veces suele quitarlo) y tiene un mecho de cabello del lado izquierdo color negro, sus ojos son de un color verde claro profundo (?),su color de piel es de una tonalidad blanca, tiene algunas pecas (casi ni se notan, pero a veces resaltan cuando se sonroja, muy poco) y tiene cejas finas. Suele ser despreocupada, a veces distraída (o eso aparenta), alegre, fácil de irritar, valiente, a veces malvada (muy poco), orgullosa, buena amiga, un poco irresponsable, le gusta un poco molestar, a veces tiene algunas actitudes dignas de Fudou (muy pocas veces), es bastante observadora (con las cosas que le interesan), y es buena confidente. No tiene apodos conocidos (por ahora) (Yo: personaje mio)

Mika Aoyama.

Mika: hmp. - Ella es una chica de cabello violeta muy claro,algo despeinado que lucia una media cola, Sus ojos son color azul cielo y son cubiertos por unos lentes, Viste con el uniforme del Raimon, pero fuera de este se mantiene con una jeans gris y una blusa color blanca. Colores neutros principalmente. En lo que respecta a personalidad es seria, fría, tímida, muy pocas veces ríe y sonríe, es muy inteligente, a veces presumida con sus calificaciones y logros (pocas veces a veces cuando salta una oportunidad) prácticamente es descrita como "invisible". Sus apodos son "chica invisible" "fría calculadora" "Nerd" o "la analizadora", etc. Su objetivo es ser perfecta. Suele ver y analizar las situaciones. (Personaje mío)

Saiko Kaynilatuy.

Saiko: Es un placer para ustedes conocerme. - Saiko es una chica de cabello largo de color naranja pastel, usa una media cola trensada y una flor en su cabello. Sus ojos son de un color marrón claro. Suele vestir con ropa cara y de marca, normalmente usa vestidos con flores escote corazón, binchas, pendientes, botines o botas y de vez en cuando un abrigo color rosa. A simple vista parece ser una chica agradable y tierna, sin embargo suele engreída, orgullosa, malcriada, solitaria, caprichosa, malvada, pero también tiene su lado dulce, simpático y comprensible. Sus apodos son: "Malcriada" "Niña bonita" y "Niña creída". (Personaje mío)

Miyuki Asuna.

Miyuki: Un placer.-Miyuki es una chica de cabello celeste claro algo despeinado, recogido en dos colitas, ojos color celeste. Suele vestir con ropa deportiva, shorts blancos y líneas turquesas a los contados y una musculosa negra que acaba en color turquesa con lunares blancos y championes color blanco. Suele ser dulce, amable, un poco bipolar, es algo charlatana, tranquila, romántica pero a su vez tímida (en relación a eso), enojona, distraída. (personaje mío)

Jyuka Matoro.

Matoro: Hola.-dijo sonriendo.-Es bueno volver a verlos n.n

Yoshiro Kasane.

Yoshiro: Hola nwn.- Yoshiro es una chica de cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros, enrulado y un poco despeinado ,ojos violetas grisáceo. Suele vestir un buzo largo que le llegue hasta los muslos y que deje que deje, color pastel, y una mini falda blanca con unas calzas negras que le lleguen a las rodillas y un moño negro. Suele ser dulce y tierna en un principio, pero a medida que desarrolla la confianza necesaria se muestra algo insensible, a veces cruel, mandona, misteriosa, engañosa, traicionera, sin embargo aun mantiene un poco su personalidad dulce, amable, tierna, gentil, aunque suele ocultarla por que teme ser pisoteada. Algunos de sus apodos son "La traicionera", "Rosa de espinas" y "Kiken´na" ) (personaje mío)

Araya Konko,

Araya: H-hola n.n

Marise Harada,

Marise: …..-Marise es una chica de cabello gris corto, su corte es como el de un chico. Tiene un fleco que cubre su ojo derecho, sus ojos son rosas. Viste con ropa militar. Suele ser seria, fria,cruel,ruda, orgullosa, callada, pero tiene su lado dulce muy pero muuuuy profundo. (personaje mio)

Haruna Otonashi

Haruna: ¿Q-que?

Y la capitana, Aki Kino.

Aki: …..

Rika: REIKAA

Reika: RIKA.-se abrazan.

Matoro y Araya: FUBUKIII.-Gritaron saltándole enzima y abrazándole. Sacándole gotitas animes a los demás chico del equipo.

Haruna: Espere, yo no se jugar al futbol nunca jugué y.-Hitomiko la interrumpe.

Hitomiko: Muchas de las elegidas, no han jugado, cuento con que aprendas.

Aki: ¿Por qué soy la capitana?

Hitomiko: Por que considere que eres la más adecuada. Y ahora basta de preguntas. Deberé de hacerles una prueba y.-Es interrumpida.

Kudou: Reunión. Ahora.-dicho esto ultimo los 3 entrenadores se alejaron, para hablar un poco mas en privado.

Miyuki: Es un placer conocer al famoso equipo de Inazuma Japón. Aunque uno.-mirando a Goenji.-Me "atropellara" cuando iba de camino a cuidar a su hermana, por que salio corriendo sin ver que había un humano frente a el. ¬_¬*

Goenji: Hmp lo que sea…-volteando la mirada.

Miyuki suspira: Vaya si que eres un cabezota.

Goenji: ¿Que es lo que has dicho?.-pregunto enojado

Shirou: M-Mejor cálmenos…Un poco….-Dijo algo asustado, temiendo que al jugar se le ocurriese la idea de dar un balonazo y es que el aun no superaba ese golpe.

Saiko: ¿Por que eres tú la capitana? Debería de ser yo.-Dijo como si nada, mientras fruncía el seño.

Aki: Pues yo, no se…

Saiko: Soy la mejor en todo, soy hermosa y grandiosa. **YO** debería ser la capitana no tu, tu eres una **perdedora** que no esta a mi nivel ni a la altura de **mi clase social**.

Goenji: ¿Pero que te has creído? No tienes derecho de tratarla así además ¿Acaso sabes auque sea una minima cosa acerca del futbol?

Saiko: ….

Goenji: Eso pensé.

Kogure: Entonces serias la mejor perdedora ushishishi.-Río como solo el podía hacerlo, para luego recibir un golpe por parte de Haruna.

Haruna: KOGURE. Eso fue grosero, discúlpate.

Kodure: Pero..-suspira.-Lo sien- es interrumpido por una risa que provenía de los labios de Saiko.

Kogure: ¿eh?.-Pregunto sorprendido.

Saiko: Estuvo buena jajaja por que mi nombre significa la mejor jajajaja y como no se jugar al futbol, lo perdedora jaja. Me la devolviste bien jajajaja

Reina: ¿N- no estas molesta?

Saiko: Jajajaja no jajaja es el mejor chiste jejeje eres gracioso etto ¿Kogure? La entrenadora y las gerentes nos dijeron algunas cosas de ustedes jeje.

Kogure: esto… ¿Gracias? -Pregunto confundido.

Saiko: Eres muy Kawaii jajaja.-dicho esto un sonrojo enarco las mejillas de Kogure quien rápidamente volteo su mirada un tanto confundido y enojado.

Tsunami: Pues bueno… Acerca de tu comentario Seiko.

Endou: No fue agradable.-dijo serio.

Mika: Endou ¿Cierto? Capitán del equipo, pésimo en Matemática, física, química, ingles, Frances, italiano, portugués, literatura, filosofía, biología y geografía.

Endou: ¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

Fudou: Mika la nerd ¿cierto?

Mika tan solo le dedico una mirada seria y calculadora a Fudou, como siempre sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción.

Fudou: Oh,la fría calculadora.

Mika: Fudou Akio… ¿cierto? No se mucho de ti no eres de nuestro instituto.

Sakuma: Instituto imperial, para ser precisos es el capitán de nuestro equipo de futbol.

Fudou tan solo esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y orgullosa.

Mika: Vaya me sorprende que sepas de mi, lo único que eh escuchado de ti son problemas.

Fudou: Hmp.

Mitsuki: Has escuchado bien.

Fudou: CIERRA LA BOCA MITSUKI.-Grito dejando sorprendidos a todos si bien no era la primera vez que el chico se enojaba, era la primera vez que le gritaba a alguien que apenas conocían y que dijo un simple e inocente comentario.

Mitsuki:… Antes no me hubieses gritado….

Fudou: IRRITANTE BRUJA.

Mitsuki: I-D-I-O-T-A

Fudou: …..-Camina furioso hacia la chica sin embargo lo detiene Sakuma quien lo ve de un modo serio…-Suéltame

Dicho esto Sakuma al ver que Fudou se tranquilizo lo soltó.

Fudou suspira: …Tks como sea.

Mitsuki sonríe: Estoy feliz de poder jugar futbol, cuando era niña jugué y llegue a jugar en algunos equipos, pero anda más que un hobbie. Sin embargo hace mas de dos años que no juego.-dijo riendo.-Pero ha de ser como andar en bicicleta...Nunca se olvida.

Kidou se le queda observando en silencio, y Mitsuki al percatarse de eso le dedica una sonrisa engreída y dulce, una extraña combinación.

Someoka susurrándole a Domon: ¿Acaso es bipolar?

Domon susurrando: C-creo que se lo tomo como una broma…

Someoka aun susurrándole: Y Fudou se lo tomo personal,

Kyoko susurrándoles: Eso es por que Fudou es una bomba de tiempo, tengan cuidado, eso le agrada a ellos.

Ambos chicos tan solo se miraron y vieron como la chica se alejaba de ellos.

Saika: …Como sea, Aki

Aki la ve: ¿S-si?

Saika: Gomen.-susurro enojada.

Aki sonríe: No importa ¿amigas?

Saika: …..No exageres. Solo me disculpe por que empezaría mal en el equipo.-dijo susurrándole esto ultimo en el oído a la chica.-Aun pienso eso.

Yoshiro: Esto..P-perdonen..Pero ¿P-podríamos no d –discutir?.-pregunto tímidamente en un tono dulce la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos..

Midorikawa: Si.

Kazemaru: Creo que seria lo mejor, no es momento para discutir.

Mika: …

Hiroto: ¿Alguna de las nuevas jugadoras sabe jugar futbol?

Las chicas nuevas se miran entre si: …Pues….

Continuara….


	4. Entrenadores

Hiroto: ¿Si?

Sin embargo antes de que las chicas pudiesen decir algo, Kudou, Hibiki y Hitomiko se acercaron a ellos, prontos para hablar.

Hitomiko: Un paso al frente quienes no sepan jugar al futbol.

De las 14 chicas tan solo 7 dieron un paso al frente.

Miyuki: ¿No sabias jugar al Futbol Mitsuki?-Pregunto algo extrañada.

Mitsuki: Si, pero como no se si me acordare prefiero hacer la prueba de mis habilidades.-Contesto sonriendo.

Hitomiko: Antes de comenzar con la prueba, practicaran con algunos miembros del Equipo de Inazuma Japon.

Saiko: Perdona, pero considero ofensivo y muy poco justo que solo la hagamos nosotros la prueba.

Hitomiko: No te preocupes quiero evaluarlas a todas.

Kudou: Los siguientes que nombrare serán los que entrenen a las chicas:

 **Fubuki.**

Shirou: Si.

 **Fudou**

Fudou: ¿Qué? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

Kudou: Entonces tendré que decirle a Kidou.

Fudou: Tks, bien.

Kudou: : **Endou y Goenji**

Ambos: Si.

Reika: ¿No nos dirán con quien debemos estar?

Kudou: Decidan ustedes dos equipos de 3 y dos de 4.

Un rato después de decidir…

Fubuki: Entonces yo entrenare a: Lika, Araya, Matoro y Haruna.

Goenji: …Yo entrenare a: Reika, Reina y Miyuki

Endou: Yo entrenare a: Marise, Touko, Yashiro y aki.

Fudou: Entonces me ocupare de las quedaron.-dijo suspirando molesto.

Mika: …-suspirando

Mitsuki sonriendo: ¿Es en serio?.-suspirando.-Vaya si no hay de otra.

Saiko: Debí apresurarme en el elegir-dijo susurrando molesta.

Kidou: ¿Y nosotros que se supone que hagamos?

Kyoko: Observar el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Kogure: Que aburrido.

 _ **Con Goenji.**_

Goenji: Empezaremos con pases

Ellas: si.

Goenji viendo a Miyuki: Estas apuntando mal, intenta un poco más a la izquierda.

Miyuki: Si.-Dijo mientras pateaba el balón, sin embargo este rodó despacio, pero entro en portería.

Goenji: No estuvo mal, intenta tirar con más potencia.

Miyuki tan solo asintió y volvió a patear el balón con más fuerza, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer cierto goleado de fuego la logro sostener.

Miyuki: Gracias.

Goenji serio: El tiro no estuvo mal, intenta mejor el equilibrio y la puntería.-Dijo suspirando y soltando a la chcia.

Reina: No crees que deberían empezar con el dibleo, digo es lo mas basico.

Goenji: Por ahora con los tiros, y luego el dibleo.

Reika y Reina: …-se ven y asienten.

 _ **Con Fubuki:**_

Shirou: Lo hacen muy bien.-dijo sinceramente mientras sonreía.-Haruna intenta equilibrar tu fuerza al realizar pases.

Haruna: Si.

Araya susurrándole a las chicas: Fubuki-kun es muy bueno n.n

Matoro: Si es un gran entrenador.

Lika: Si, pero de seguro mi cariñin seria mejor entrenador.

Haruna con una gotita anime.

Matoro y Araya se ven: ¿Cariñin?

Lika: Siii, les contare la historia de cómo nació nuestro amor

Haruna: Si.-pensando Otra vez nooo

Fubuki: Gran defensa Araya.

Araya: Gracias.-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

 _ **Con Endou:**_

Endou: Así esta bien, eres muy buena Aki.

Aki: Gracias, creo que Mitsuki tenia razón, es como andar en bici, nunca te olvidas.

Endou: Si eso creo.-Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Te estas divirtiendo Marise?.-Pero antes de que Marise pudiese decir algo un balón se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo gracias a los buenos reflejos que poseía logro detenerlo con cierta facilidad.

Miyuki: Lo siento.-Grito nerviosa avergonzada.

Goenji pensado: Pero que mala puntería, si es que ellos están entrenando en la otra punta.

Marise: Hmp.-Le lanza de nuevo la pelota.-Esto de conservar el balón no se me da.-dijo molesta.

Endou: Estoy seguro de que serias una gran portera.-Exclamo entusiasmado el portero.

Marise: ¿he? ¿Estas en la portería?-Endou asintió.-Podría intentarlo.

Yashiro: … *Así que estés es el gran Endou. Hmp, no parece ser la gran cosa. Ni hablar de mis compañeras de equipo, de seguro perderemos apenas pisemos la cancha*-Pensó la chica mientras suspiraba.

Touko: ¿Sucede algo Yashiro?

Yashiro: No nada.-Dijo sonriendo.

Touko: Si tú lo dices.

Yashiro: Touko-Chan, creo que ya entendí un poco mira..-dijo mientras jugaba con el balón con gran facilidad, y luego lo pateaba con excelencia hacia la portería.-¿Estuvo estado bien así?

Touko: Vaya. ¿Segura no sabes jugar al fútbol?

Yashiro: Solo lo he visto en la televisión

 **Con los chicos:**

Kidou: Parece que lo están manejando bien.

Kyoko: Todos no.

Sakuma: Fudou ni se esfuerza...-Dijo observando al chico quien parecía estar enojado.

Kidou: ¿Qué pensaron al ponerlo para entrenarlas?

 _ **Mientras con Fudou:**_

Las chicas que se suponía que Fudou debía entrenar estaban realizando pases con las instrucciones de Mitsuki ya que cierto chico ni siquiera les prestaba atención parecía estar descontento con las chicas que le habían tocado.

Mika: Oye.-Llamo la chica algo enojada.

Fudou: ¿Que?-Pregunto sin ganas.

Saiko: Deberíamos enseñarnos algo.

Fudou suspiro con pesadez y señalo unos conos.

Saiko: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Fudou: Tú nada, Mika harás dibleos. Esquivaras esos conos como si fuesen jugadores contrarios.

Mika: Sencillo.

Fudou: Con el balón.

Mika: Ya lo se.-dijo dirigiéndose con un balón en brazos hacia los conos.

Fudou: Saiko, quiero que mantengas el balón.

Saiko: ¿Como quieres que haga eso?

Fudou: Mituski te ayudara. Intenta que ella no te robe el balón.-Dijo viéndola seriamente.

Mitsuki: Vamos Saiko-chan

Saiko: Si, si ya voy.-Suspiro.-*¿Por que me tenia que haber tocado el?*-pensaba la chica molesta.

Fudou las observo y luego volteo a ver a Mika quien parecía no llevar bien los dibleos ya que o el balón se le iba o ella se tropezaba y caía. Sin saberlo camino hacia ella quien no tardo en voltear a verlo con cierta molesta y frustración.

Mika: ¿Vienes a reírte?-Pregunto secamente.

Fudou: Te estas apresurando, debes memorizar la posición de los conos y saber que camino es el mejor, en la cancha no estarás sol puedes pasar el balón sin embargo ten seguro que apenas el balón llegue a tus pies el o los jugadores contrarios se lanzaran a por el y si tus compañeros están marcados deberás esquivarlos y aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para conseguir un gol.

Mika:…-Sonríe.-Veo que te gusta mucho el fútbol.

Fudou: Por algo juego.

Mika: ¿Algún otro consejo entrenador?-Pregunto

Fudou: Deberías dejar de ser tan torpe.-Dijo burlonamente recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

Mika: Mira quien habla.-Dijo Suspirando.

 **Con los chicos:**

Kyoko sonríe: Parece que lo esta intentando, eso es bueno ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Kidou: Aun así. Ponerlo para entrenar a esas chicas…

Sakuma: No tengo un buen presentimiento.

Kidou: Somos dos.-Dijo mirando a su amigo, quien le devolvió la mirada.

 **Con los entrenadores...**

Hitomiko: Deberíamos entrenarlos por separado.

Hibiki: Pero si es verdad lo que dices...

Kudou: ...

Kyoko: Solo confíen en mi.

Los tres entrenadores se miraron y asintieron.

 **Luego de un rato…**

Hitomiko: Que comience la Prueba…

Continuara…


	5. La prueba

Saiko: ¿Cómo será la prueba?-Pregunto un poco desinteresada, mientras se observaba las uñas.

Hitomiko sonríe: Fudou, al ser quien te entreno será tu rival, por cierto, comienzas tú.

Saiko: Bien.-DIjo, sin emabrgo luego de pensar mejor las palabras de la entrenadora y recordar el carácter de Fudou exclamo asustada.- ¿QUE?...

Fudou: Será un juego de niños.-dijo con su típica sonrisa. Muy pronto ambos chicos se encontraron en la cancha. Fudou jugaba con el balón mientras que Saiko inútilmente intentaba sacárselo.

Saiko: NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO.-gritaba, mientras que golpeaba el suelo con su pie haciendo un capricho.

Kidou: ¿Es broma?

Rika: ¿Es-esta haciendo un berrinche?

Kagueyama: Da algo de miedo.

Fudou: ….- al verla actuar de es modo, tan solo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de estallar de risa.- Hey, **niña mimada.**

Saiko: ¿Qué?-Sin embargo Fudou no respondió si no que le paso el balón.-¿Qué tramas?

Fudou corrío hacia ella con una mirada que le causo temor a la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces Saiko salio corriendo con el balón intentando que Fudou no se lo sacase.

Hitomiko: TIRA.-Grito.

Saiko: Pe-pero esta muy lejos y...-Suspiro, sabia que si mantenía mas tiempo el balón Fudou se lo sacaría.-ESTA BIEN.-grito cerrando sus ojos, y lanzando a portería.

Kogure: ¿Gol?-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.-Ella metió un gol...

Ichinose: No puede ser…Ni siquiera vio…La portería. ¿Cómo ella?...-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Saiko: ¿Gol?-pregunto sorprendida.-Pero claro que fue gol.-dijo sonriendo orgullosa.-Por eso yo debería ser la capitana.

Aki: ¿Otra vez con eso?-Pregunto mientras una gota anime resbalaba por su sien.

Fudou: Tks.

Hitomiko: Mika.

Mika solo suspiro y se dirigió a la vez pisar la cancha recibió el balón y al ver como Fudou corría hacia ella, se percato de que era casí igual al entrenamiento realizo minutos antes. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que esta frente a Fudou luchando por mantener el balón, ¿Cuando se había movido? Sin embargo al final logro diblearlo.

Goenji: Algo va mal. Fudou no se dejaría diablear con facilidad.

Kidou: *Tiene razón el juego de Fudou es agresivo, ademas sus movimientos fueron pesados y lentos.*.-ve a los entrenadores quienes estaban serios viendo el entrenamiento.-*¿Que tramaran?*

Endou: Ahora que lo dices…

Kotori: ….Algo va mal sin duda...Kyoko…Esto...

Kyoko: Hmp… No ha de ser nada y aunque pasase no podemos intervenir.-dijo susurrando esto ultimo.

Kotori: …lo se.-dijo susurrando…De mientras Fudou logro sacarle el balón, y aunque Mika intentase sacárselo, era prácticamente imposible al menos eso creía la chica.

Fudou: Para el nivel que tienes ahora, será un tanto imposible ganarme.

Hitomiko: Basta. Miyuki, Goenji será tu rival.

Miyuki: SI.

Goenji: …

Miyuki corrió con el balón pero apenas intento diblear a Goenji este se quedo con el balón.

Miyuki: ¿Eh? Nooooo.-Dijo mientras intentaba sacarle el balón.

Goenji: …-suspira.

Miyuki: Lo tengo.-dijo mientras le hacia una barrida y le sacaba el balón para luego tirar el balón desde una distancia aproximadamente lejos. Sin embargo el balón se desvío y termino golpeando a Tobitaka, y ella termino cayendo al suelo.

Miyuki se cubre la boca.

Shirou la ayuda a levantase: No estuvo nada mal.-Dijo sonriendole tiernamente.

Miyuki: G-gracias.-Dijo sonrojándose.

Mitsuki y Fudou: jajajajajajaja QUE TONTO jajajajaja.-se ven con odio.-Hmp.

Hibiki aguantado la risa: ….¿Estas bien?

Tobitaka enojado: …-lo ve mal

Hibiki: Lo tomare como un si.

Miyuki:Lo siento

Yoshiro: Pobrecito ¿estas bien?-Dijo con aparente preocupación.-*Pensado: jajajajaja debí tener una cámara*

Tobiaka: ¿Tu que crees?-dijo en un tono frío.

Yashiro: Lo siento…-*pensado: vaya genio*

Midorikawa: Tranquila, el es así no es nada personal

Yashiro: Okaaa.-*Pensando: Midorikawa ¿he? jaja parece ser muy inocente y tonto*

Poco a poco,cada chica fue pasando y demostrando sus habilidades en el fútbol, algunas eran mejores que otras, al final solo quedaron dos chicas, Marise y Mitsuki.

Hitomiko: Marise.

Endou: Entrenadora Hitomiko, creo que Marise debería estar en la portería.

Marise: …

Hitomiko lo ve: Marise a portería Endou te encargo el resto.

Y dicho esto ultimo, Marise se ubico en la portería, mientras Endou le lanzaba los balones. Los cuales eran detenidos por Marise con gran dificultad.

Hitomiko: Bien, Mitsuki, te toca.

Mitsuki sonríe: ….

Fudou molesto:…

Una vez en que ambos chicos estuviesen en la cancha, una batalla de miradas comenzó, y el campo se vio envuelto en una manta de tensión y odio.

Hitomiko: Comiesen.

El balón se encontraba en el medio, y ambos chicos corrieron hacia este, al llegar, prácticamente al mismo tiempo ambos lanzaron una patada hacia el balón, y este al igual que cuando Fudou y Kidou lo patearon, el balón salio volando solo que esta vez callo algo lejos, ambos chicos se vieron con odio y corrieron contra este empujándose con odio y poca delicadeza, el campo se había convertido en una batalla.

Hitomiko: BASTA.-Grito al ver como ambos chicos, habían comenzado a pelear prácticamente por el balón, sin embargo ninguno le hizo caso.

Sakuma: Rayos, no esta bien.

Someoka susurra: Fudou es una bomba de tiempo… ¿Se refiere a esto?

Fudou: BRUJA

Mitsuki: IDIOTA

Fudou: INUTIL

Mitsuki: LO ARRUINASTE

Fudou: FUISTE TÚ Y TU EGOISMO.

Mitsuki: GRRR MENTIROSO.

Fudou: MIEDOSA, ESCAPASTE.

Mitsuki: ¿Por qué DEBIA QUEDARME?

Fudou y Mitsuki: TE ODIO, OJALA NUNCA TE UBIESE CONOCIDO ARRUINASTE MI VIDA.

Dicho esto ambos patearon el balón, dándose uno que otro golpe en la rodilla o pisándose, el juego se había vuelto violento y si alguien intervenía podía verse herido, incluso los mismos que habían comenzado esa gran pelea.

Sin embargo un balón intervino, ya que paso por en medio de ambos separándoles. Mitsuki se tranquilizo y rápidamente sonrío para luego disculparse frente a la entrenadora, mientras que Fudou gruño, para luego volver a su asiento.

Yashiro pensando:*Interesante jejeje*

¿?: ¿Tan pronto se pelean?

Endou: AFRODI

Afrodi: Hola, tiempo sin verlos.-dijo sonriendo.

Yashiro: ¿A-Afuro Terumi? V vaya,no creí co-conocerte en persona.

Afrodi: ¿He?.-La ve.- Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo sonriendo

Yashiro: Yashiro Kasane…un gusto-dijo tímidamente.

Afrodi: Un placer.¿Eres una de las jugadoras del equipo femenino?

Yashiro: si.

Shirou: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kyoko: Oh si le conté algunas cosas jeje. Luego sabrán el por que.

Hiroto: …

Kyoko sonríe: jejeje no te preocupes como dije estoy de el lado de ustedes.

Hiroto: Lo se.

Yashiro: Esto…Afrodi-sempai… ¿Podrías mostrarme unas de tus técnicas?

Afuro: Claro, pero deberá ser luego Yashiro-chan

Yashiro: Usted es genial Afrodi-Sempai.-dijo sonriendo del modo mas tierno que pudo.-*Pensando: ¿Afuro Terumi he? Jeje esto es cada vez mas interesante*

Hitomiko: Omitiendo el percance que hubo, no están tan mal como pensé.-Es interrumpida.

Saiko: Es bueno oír eso.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

Reika suspira: Continúe.

Hitomiko: Deberán entrenar más, si quieren ganar. Y les tengo una nueva noticia.

Todos: ¿Cuál?

Kudou: Ha habido intercambios, cada uno de ustedes que asiste a otro instituto ya ha sido inscripto en el Raimon.

Todos lo que no eran del Raimon: ¿QUE?

Hibiki: Como lo escucharon, mientras que algunos alumnos del Raimon irán a el instituto que asistían ustedes, será un intercambio, mientras esta competencia. Los que estaban en algún equipo no se deben preocupar, el equipo ya ha sido notificado, sin dar mucho detalle.

Yashiro: Afrodi-Sempai ¿Usted asistirá al Raimon?

Afrodi: Así es.

Yashiro: GENIAL.-dijo en un tono muy alegre.

Afrodi sonríe y piensa:*Que agradable es esta chica, parece ser muy dulce y tierna*

Yashiro sonriendo tiernamente.

Kudou: Oh si, Fubuki, Fudou, Goenji y Endou, se harán cargo de adaptar a las chicas que les toco entrenar, le darán consejos, las apoyaran y chicas si tienen dudas o sucede algo recuran a ellos.

Ellas: Si.

Fudou: NO.

Hibiki: La decisión fue tomada.

Kogure: Ushishishi

Haruna: Me preocupa Mitsuki y Fudou, en el campo aprecian querer matarse…

Kidou: ….Están forzando una relación de dos personas que se odian…Creo que piensan que pueden llegar a una relación cordial. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Sakuma suspira: Fudou podría explotar en cualquier momento…

Kyoko: ….Mejor deseen por que eso no pase, o el juego realmente se pondrá feo.

Goenji: ¿A que te refieres?-dijo uniéndose a la conversación, observando de reojo que ninguno de los dos chicos nombrados anteriormente fueran a escuchar.

Kyoko: Lo siento, confidencial.

Continuara…

Perdonen cualquier falta que se me pudo haber pasado n.n


	6. Hora de almuerzo a lo Raimon

**Holaaaa aquí Misaki, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic con los chicos de Inazuma Eleven, sobre el titulo pues no sabia que titulo poner**

 **Espero que aún así lo disfruten nwn**

Al fin y al cabo ya ninguno podía retractarse, ya estaban inscriptos y las ordenes de sus entrenadores llegaron a los oídos del director, quien solamente con sus palabras reforzó el discurso ya dicho.

También que con cualquier duda que ellas tuvieran también se referían a la parte académica por lo que si necesitaban un tutor ellos debían serlo.

Claro que no habría problemas en el caso de Goenji o Shirou, pero en el caso de Endou, las chicas preferían preguntarle realmente a alguien mas sobre sus dudas, claro esta que cualquiera haría lo mismo después de escuchar a Mika decir que el capitán del equipo era un desastre en casi todas las materias y que este no lo negase.

Mientras que las chicas que entrenaba Fudou, dudaban entre si, no sabían si preguntarle o no sus dudas o cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con la parte académica ya que el no tenia reputación de ser un chico responsable y estudioso como lo era en el caso de Kidou. Sin embargo Mitsuki y Saiko siempre tenían la opción de preguntarle a Mika la cual poseía esa reputación y era muy inteligente.

Pasando a la reacción de los chicos, cada uno tenía una reacción diferente, Endou estaba normal la idea de entrenar a las chicas que se le "asigno" lo emocionaba de cierto modo, y notaba un gran potencial en ellas. Shirou por su lado, tampoco le incomodaba la idea, creía que ellas podían mejorar fácilmente sobretodo por que las chicas que le toco entrenar ya sabían jugar, claro todas a excepción de Haruna pero en cierto modo pudo notar como la chica realmente se esforzaba por mejorar.

Mientras que Goenji, pues no mostraba ni agrado, ni molestia, pero se notaba algo cansado de explicarle repetidas veces como a Miyuki de cómo debería hacer las jugadas.

Mientras que por otro lado la chica tampoco prestaba mucha atención, cada vez que Goenji decía algo, ella no lo escuchaba por estar distraída y era más que obvio que eso no le agradaba a cierto peli-crema el cual sentía que de cierto modo perdía su tiempo, sin embargo intentaba disimular su enfado.

Por otro lado Fudou a diferencia de los demás, no le agradaba la idea y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo aunque sea un poco. Siempre actuaba cortante y serio, pero debía admitir que le parecía divertido molestar a Mika, de cierto modo la chica sabia devolverle la broma, claro sin perder su gran intelecto al hacerlo.

Pero bueno poco a poco estaban acostumbrándose e integrándose más en el Raimon, después de todo ya había paso una semana desde que eran nuevos y en estos momentos los chicos se encontraban en el receso almorzando.

Endou: Esto… ¿Esta vivo? –dijo el capitán del equipo tocando con su tenedor lo que parecía ser la carne sorpresa de la cafetería.

Los chicos lo miraron y luego negaron, realmente ellos creían que esa cosa, ya que no podían llamarla de otro modo, estaba viva, solo que la señora de la cafetería les lanzo una mirada asesina, realmente la señora los odiaba.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mesa de las chicas.**_

Las chicas se encontraban hablando del Sensei Aku No Satsujin-Sha, el profesor de matemática o como sus alumnos lo llaman "el asesina vacaciones" o "la pesadilla"

Su apodo surgió desde el primer día de clase, cuando apenas empezaron con el tema nuevo, programo tres escritos dos de ellos con aviso y el primero sorpresa y muy pocos lo lograron pasar.

Saiko: NO, SOY LA PEOR EN MATEMATICA Y ME OLVIDE DE QUE HABIA ESCRITO HOY.

Mitsuki: Y para tu "suerte" Mika no esta aquí para explicarte.

Sai9ko: Y AUNQUE ME LO EXPLICASE, NO LOGRO ENTENDER NADA.

Natsumi: Aun no se como se te olvido.-dijo suspirando y es que el profesor lo repitió mas de 20 veces sin exagerar.

Saiko: No viene al caso, yo no puedo permitirme tener esa calificación, vamos es culpa de ese profesor es súper aburrido habla y habla de formulas matematicletas.

Touko: Es su trabajo y dudo que la palabra matematicletas exista.

Saiko: ME DA IGUAL.

Mitsuki: Siempre puedes preguntarle a Fudou, es decir ante nuestras dudas el es el que debe responderlas.

Rika: ¿El realmente sabe algo de Matemática? Es decir su último escrito fue de 3.

Reika: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rika: Aku- Sensei lo grito en la clase al menos eso pude conseguir que Sakuma me dijera.

Miyuki: Eso es algo cruel.

Matoro: Concuerdo, fue como humillarlo.

Aki: Si. Pero conociendo a Fudou seguramente lo ignoro.

Reina suspira: Ese chico es algo extraño.

Mitsuki: Yo, lo clasificaría como "chico malo" junto con Tobitaka y Someoka.

Touko: ¿y a quien mas clasificarías así?

Mitsuki: Pues no lo se, tal vez… ¿Tsunami? Chica ese chico es el mas malote.-dijo en un tono burlon

Rika: Por que Tsunami es taaaan malo.

Todas: jajajajaja

Natsumi: Tal vez deberías intentarlo.- Dijo de la nada ya parando de reír, sin embargo se percata de que ya no esta.- ¿Eh? ¿A donde se ha ido?

Mitsuki: Se ha ido corriendo, quiero pensar que se fue hacia Fudou, y no escapo del país, aunque le pudo preguntar también a Goenji, Shirou o Kidou.

Reika: Dudo que esa idea se le ocurriese.

Reina: Concuerdo, estaba tan concentrada criticando la matemática que ni se le abra pasado por la mente eso.

Miyuki: ¿Cómo seria Endou como un chico malo y odiando el futbol?-Pensó de repente la chica sin percatarse que pronuncio su pensamiento en voz alto.

Y tras unos minutos de silencio todas las chicas explotaron en risa, y es que no podían imaginarse al alegre chico como alguien serio y "malo" y sobretodo odiando al futbol.

 _ **Con los demás.**_

Tsunami: Me pregunto de qué se reirán.

Shirou: Pues a lo mejor una de ellas ha contado un chiste.

Kazemaru: Si, puede ser eso.

Goenji: …

Someoka: ¿Y como les va con los entrenamientos?

Endou: Genial, cada vez van mejorando mas.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Shirou: Si, Todas lo están asiendo muy bien, sin embargo aun tienen que mejor más su rendimiento físico.

Goenji: Miyuki, parece negarse a escuchar, no lo se, cada vez que le explico algo esta en las nubes.

Toramaru: Vaya, a lo mejor no se siente muy cómoda o esta insegura.

Goenji: Oh, no se lo toma enserio.

Tobitaka: hmp.

Endou: Dale tiempo, nunca jugo futbol.

Sakuma: ¿Y que tal las chicas Fudou?

Fudou: Saiko es un desastre, tiene muy buena puntería pero se fija mas en sus uñas y apariencia, y el futbol es agresivo en cierta medida, Mitsuki me pone los pelos de punta, la detesto pero tiene un buen manejo del balón, y Mika pues ella tiene una gran inteligencia y es capas de ver las jugadas enemigas de eso estoy seguro, su regate aun es el de una novata pero confío en que mejorara rápidamente. Si tengo que decir algunas cosas a destacar, seria que escuchan lo que digo y se esfuerzan.-Dijo sin medir sus palabras mientras fijaba su vista en el techo, todos le miraban sorprendidos ¿Dónde había ido el Fudou que conocían? El nunca se comporto así y ahora eso… ¿Tendría que ver con esas chicas o con una en particular?, ¿seria que algo mas pasaba? Fudou no tardo en percatarse de lo que dijo, y volteo su mirada para luego suspirar con cierto fastidio y agregar.- Aun así son un desastre de jugadoras.

Sakuma: Como digas, pero veo que al menos estas intentando entrenarlas.

Fudou: ¿Tengo de otra?

Sakuma: Realmente no.-dijo sonriendo.-Pero es raro verte así de amable jajaja

Fudou: ¿Yo, amable? Creo que estas viendo mal y escuchando mal.-dijo con cierto fastidio y burla en su voz, Sakuma tan solo río, hace un buen tiempo hubiese iniciado una discusión pero hace tiempo entendió como era Fudou y el junto con Genda se hicieron buenos amigos del chico, juntos eran "la explosión de raros" según algunos y según otros eran "Dinamita"

Midorikawa: Ahora que lo pienso y cambiando el tema ¿Qué sabemos de ellas?

Afrodi: ¿No hablaron con ellas?

Ellos: Emm no.

Midorikawa: "Es mas fácil conocer al enemigo que al amigo"

Someoka: ¿eh?

Afrodi suspira y con su mano tira un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás: No creo que sea tan difícil.

Afrodi:…. Si van a estar compitiendo por una misma razón, deberían hablar con ellas.

Kogure: Yo hable con Saiko.

Kidou: ¿En serio? ¿Cuando?

Kogure: En clase de geografía, la profe se fue y ella me ayudo a terminar el trabajo.

Sakuma: ¿Es buena en Geografía?

Kogure: En el mapa de Geografía ubico las 7 tiendas de moda más importantes

Kidou: Esa chica es buena en lo relacionado a lo que le gusta.

Kogure: Tiene sentido, me dijo que le encantaría recorrer el mundo.

Shirou: Vaya.

Fudou: ¿Y recién se percataron?

Sakuma suspira y agarra un puñado de puré con la cuchara y se la pone a Fudou en la boca: Calla y come.

Fudou: ¬_¬ UU.-suspira y sigue comiendo

Sakuma: Educando a Fudou, muy pronto en librerías cercanas a su continente.

En ese instante aparece Saiko la cual tardo puesto que había preguntado si habían visto a Mika pero como nadie sabia donde estaba o quien era, se decidió por preguntarle a Fudou.

Saiko: FUDOU

Fudou pensando: ¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto?.- No estoy.

Saiko: ja, ja, ja. Enséñame como hacer estos ejercicios.

Fudou: No sigo órdenes de nadie y menos de niñas mimadas

Saiko: POR FAVOR, realmente soy muy mala en matemática.

Hiroto: ¿Del uno al diez que tan mala eres?

Saiko: mas de diez.

Fudou: Ahí tienes al estratega de pacotilla.-dijo señalando a Kidou.

Kidou: Serás.-es interrumpido.

Saiko: Por favor….Plisss.-dijo haciendo carita de perrito mojado.

Fudou: ¿Me dejaras de molestar?

Saiko: Si.

Fudou suspira: Déjame ver.

Saiko tan solo le enseño la cuenta.

Fudou: Esta mal, el resultado es C4 + 2 C2 + C2 es igual a C2(C2 + 2C + 1) (yo: Ni idea de si esta bien, soy algo mala en matemática)

Saiko: Esto…No era eso perdón.-dijo cambiando la pagina de su cuadernola.

Fudou: Pero si es fácil da 0,0385.

Kidou: Creo que ella prefiere que le expliques ¬_¬U

Fudou suspira y decidió realizar otro ejemplo usando lo que a Saiko le gustaba.- ¿Cuanto es?

Saiko: 1725.

Fudou: Listo, lo pudiste hacer.

Saiko: ¿He? Es verdad.

Fudou: Ahora adiós.-dijo levantándose y yéndose.-He Pingüino ¿vienes?

Sakuma: Ya que, luego nos vemos chicos adiós.

Ellos: Adiós.

Saiko suspira: Pero que chico tan complicado.-ve a Kogure.-Hola Kogu-Kun recuerda que el sábado me acompañaras de compras ¿no es genial?

Kogure: Si claro…-Dijo arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado.

Saiko: Bueno adioooos.-dijo diciendo esto ultimo en un tono musical mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

Kidou: ¿Kogu-kun?

Kogure sonrojado: larga historia

.

Midorikawa: "Con la mirada dices mas que mil palabras"

Kogure: ¿Que quieres decir helado?

Midorikawa: Sencillo ya con la mirada que le diste, se nota que te atrae esa chica.-dijo sonriendo.

Someoka: Awww el pequeño Kogure esta creciendo

Kogure: Y tu nunca tendrás novia ushishi.-dijo riendo lo que Someoka lanzo un gruñido.

Hiroto: Cambiando el tema, parece que Sakuma y Fudou se llevan muy bien.

Kidou: Si eso parece.

Tobitaka: Nunca creí que se llevasen tan bien.

Kogure: Parece que te remplazaron como capitán y amigo ushishishi

Kidou: ….

Someoka golpea a Kogure: Cállate enano.

Tsunami: Hey, tranquilo es como sin el mar no cambia sus olas.

Kidou: Emm ¿Gracias?

Someoka: VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO ENANO.

Endou con una gota anime: Esto.

Tsunami: ¿que paso?

Hiroto: Kogure le puso la comida a Someoka en el banco y cuando este se sentó pues…Ya saben el resto.

Kidou aguantando la risa.

Tsunami: Vaya ese pequiñin si que se podría considerar la ola mas difícil.

Midoriawa: "Es mas difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar"

En ese momento suena el timbre y todos se dirigen a sus respectivas clases.

 _Continuara…._

 _ **Muy pronto empezara la verdadera historia esto seria como los típicos capítulos de relleno que aun así tienen algunos datos importantes para cuando comience lo verdadero.**_

 _ **Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y les este entreteniendo la historia. Los personajes son de Leven-5, pertenecen al anime y al manga Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **Y pues intentare continuar muy pronto con las demás historia, las cuales las pueden encontrar en mi perfil (daaah ¿enserio? No sabia).**_


	7. pensamientos en el juego

Los chicos del Raimon se encontraban entrenando, cuando de repente un balón salio disparado hacia Endou quien con algo de dificultad logro pararlo, aunque le sorprendió la potencia y fuerza que tenia el tiro.

-Vaya me sorprende, lo has parado.-Dijo apareciendo frente ellos una chica por su voz, aunque no podían si quiera ver su rostro.-Vengo a anunciarles que el juego a comenzado.

-Si eso era todo puede largarte.-Comento Fudou frunciendo el ceño.

-Fudou Akio ¿Verdad? Vaya, parece que el eslabón mas débil puede convertirse en alguien fuerte, lastima que no pueda decir que también eres poderoso.

-Hmp, ¿Has terminado?-Dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Por qué alguien como tu esta en este equipo tan penoso? Oh, es verdad tu eres igual de entupido y penoso que ellos.

-¿Por qué alguien como tu esta con ellos? Oh, verdad, no eres nadie importante sin ellos.-Contesto sonriendo con cierta maldad, mientras la persona que estaba tras la capucha y cuyo rostro estaba oculto apretaba los puños.

-¿Tu serás nuestro oponente o la de ellas?-Pregunto Goenji cruzándose de brazos

-No, aun no se han decidido los equipos a los que se enfrentaran, pero tranquilos de cualquier manera perderán.

-Te vez muy confiada.-Dijo Afrodi mirándola fijamente.-Tú voz me suena..-Comento para sorpresa de todos.

-Afuro Terumi, debi suponer que alguien como tu estaría en un equipo así.

La chica volteo y pareció analizar al equipo de futbol, luego soltó una risa para sorpresa de todos.

-Vaya, vaya, novatas jajaja ¿Podrán su confianza en personas que no saben ni patear un balón?

-Así que eras tu quien nos espiaba.-Dijo Kyoko extrañamente tranquila.

-O tal vez no era yo.-Dijo volteando.-Espero con ansias que nuestros equipos se enfrenten, hasta entonces suerte la necesitaran.-Fue lo ultimo dicho por aquella extraña Chica antes de irse.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que nos espiaban?-Pregunto Endou mirando a Kyoko.

-¿Hubiera echo una diferencia? Solo se hubiera distraído, no era beneficioso que se enteraran.-Dijo como si se tratase de algo normal.

-¿Beneficioso? Sea o no beneficioso o si nos distraemos, no es cosa tuya, deberías habernos dicho.-Reclamo Someoka enfadado.

-Tienes razón, tampoco es cosa mía que en el estado en que están ahora pierdan el primer partido.-Dijo dedicándole una mirada asesina.-Para aclarar aquí soy managers de este equipo lleno de conflictos, pero tengo tanto poder como el entrenador. Sin mi están perdidos, métanselo en la cabeza, en este juego no tienen elección ni tampoco hay diversión.-Dijo volteándose, claramente enfadada.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es?-Susurro Soemoka.- ¡Toma las decisiones sin ni siquiera consultarlos, para ella solo somos herramientas con el propósito de ganar!

-Sin embargo tiene razón.-Dijo Endou, todas las miradas se posaron sobre el joven portero.-Será mejor volver a entrenar.

-Endou…-Susurro Aki.

-Será mejor que te preocupes por ti.-Dice de una manera brusca Marise antes de irse a la portería.

-Esa chica….-Susurra Rika.

-¿Pero que mosca le a picado?-Pregunto Natsumi cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Rika, estas bien?-Pregunto Touko al ver a su amiga pensativa.

-Nada, solo…Nada, sera mejor volver a entrenar.-Dijo pasando por al lado de Ichinose, aunque para sorpresa del chico esta lo ignoro totalmente.

-*No podemos perder*-Pensó Marise.

-*Esta vez, la derrota no esta permitida*-Pensó Endou serio.

-*Debemos dar todo y ganar*-Pensaron ambos mientras se colocaban en su posición.


End file.
